Sakura
by Madder Than Mad Hatter
Summary: You were like sakura, it was a love like spring. I thought it would go on forever. Falling with the blowing wind, falling fluttering down.That wind keep taking you away wait, wait, my sakura. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**It would be nice of you would listen to the song Sakura Girl sung by NewS. I got this plot from their song. It is japanese though but it is a very nice song with a very nice meaning so check it out :D**

**Disclaimer: i Don't own anything...**

* * *

If someone asks what is Kanda Yu like, most answer would have been; _He's a cold heartless bastard_. But for those who rally knew him, like Lavi or Lenalee they will say; _He's just a man with a broken heart..._

* * *

Kanda hated school. He hate how annoying his teachers are, especially that damn Tyki Mikk and that obsessive brother of Lenalee, and he hate his annoying classmates like that damn red headed bunny that won't stop fucking jumping. The only consolation throught this whole terror is that his seat is at the back beside the window.

I guess that it's in his Japanese blood why he likes Cherry Blossoms, or Sakura in his native language. Beautiful but fragile little things. He always knew that they were beautiful but he never considered why. His eyes darted on the new student sitting at his front, sleeping. Allen Walker. He looks strong and beautiful, but inside, he's so fragile. Like a Sakura. He smirked and kicked the leg of the chair making Allen fall down.

"Ghyaaa!" Allen was shook awake from his dreamland harshly.

"Mr. Walker, is there any problem?" Mr. Mikk their creepy-ish math teacher asked him with his creepy smile in place.

Allen blushed in embarrassment before saying a flustered no. When he was seated again he glared at Kanda.

"What was that for BaKanda?"

Kanda smirked once again "You're face was just annoying, Moyashi" Allen twitched at the nickname.

"I'm not a moyashi!"

"Mr. Walker, please do be quiet." Mr. Mikk reprimanded him again "If you make anymore noise, I'll be sure to punish you" He smiled darkly "And I'm sure I will enjoy it"

Allen gulped and nodded. He sent another glare at Kanda's way before going back to listening.

If he looked again at Kanda, he would see the smirk form into a smile.

Allen Walker is always interesting. He would commit seppuku rather than admit to Allen Walker that he actually liked him. They were always insulting, making jabs at each other but Kanda didn't mind. He likes the time he spent with Allen Walker.

"Still lusting for moyashi-chan?" There is a reason why Kanda hate Lavi. He's an annoying bastard. Too bad he was seated beside him.

"Shut up before I kill you with my mugen , you stupid rabbit" His beloved mugen is his sword given to him by his adoptive father Froi Tiedoll. He regretted giving him that sword though, especially when he tries to maim people with it.

Lavi however was already used to his threats "I know he likes you too, I mean it's so easy to see!"

Now Kanda is seriously considering beheading him.

A few days later though Kanda _did_ confess. He was actually jealous seeing the moyashi getting chummy with that damn rabbit and without thinking, he pulled him from the hallway to the outside and incidentally, just beside the Sakura tree and kissed him right there.

"You're mine Moyashi" he growled possessively.

Instead of slapping of punching him senseless, Allen just gave him a warm smile that made his heart beat faster "Took you long enough, BaKanda"

Of course, the newly formed couple didn't see the madly grinning red headed rabbit hiding in the bushes.

Their love was like a never ending spring. They had their banters but it was mostly playful, considering the smirk that was always playing on Kanda's lips. Also, Kanda was not glaring at every human being he encounters, but only with Allen he would ever smile. But alas, spring was not to last forever, as the Sakura petals flew away, his Sakura was taken by the breeze.

Kanda punched the wall in the hospital. Just as Allen going home, three strangers hold him off, trying to steal from him. He was able to get out of the alleyway into the road... A truck hit him. Lavi put a consoling arm on his shoulder but he just pushed him away, and ran off somewhere. Lenalee, another friend of their wanted to follow him but Lavi stopped her and shook his head

"He needs to be alone" he says, and Lenalee let her tears fall.

Kanda looked at the white coffin, they were on a small hill, Kanda wanted to bury his love beside the Sakura tree, where he belongs. He couldn't say anything, Allen's goodbye was so sudden. He looked at the tree, how very fitting. Their love bloomed in spring and it also had ended there. Sakura are beautiful because it's short lived, and that's what happened to his love. And as the coffin lowered down, the empty shell that was Kanda was smashed into small pieces.

_You were like sakura, it was a love like spring  
I thought it would go on forever.  
Falling with the blowing wind, falling fluttering down  
that wind keep taking you away...  
_

_wait, wait, my sakura_

* * *

**And that's it. Please review and tell me what you think :D.. if you want check out my other stories too... The last paragraph (the one written in italics) is from the English translation of Sakura Girl of NewS :))**


	2. POLL OPEN

I open a poll of mine... Since some have requested on continuing my stories... I would like to ask you guys if what should I write first! You guys are the boos, so please vote on the Poll...

YOu will be able to chose 3 stories at most, so choose them wisely!

It will only be until** October 17**! So vote now :)) Thank you!


End file.
